


Carry On (Carry Me)

by BaredWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: Dean's found his slice of heaven, driving Baby down that endless highway. But it isn't quite perfect until Cas finally joins him for the ride.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150





	Carry On (Carry Me)

He’s been driving for a while. He’s not sure how long. Bobby was right, time works differently here. But it’s beautiful, rolling scenery that changes before he can get tired of it, familiar and brand new at the same time. No need for rest stops, gas, anything. Just him and the road.

It’s almost perfect. And then, it is perfect.

“Hello, Dean.”

“I was wondering when you’d drop by.”

“I…I wanted to give you time to adjust.”

Dean laughs. “Cas, I’ve never been this well-adjusted in my whole life. Besides, I’ve got something I need to say.”

He glances across the Impala, trusting her care to the road so he can look at Cas for one, two, three seconds too long. Warmth suffuses each limb, making him buoyant.

It’s in just being. 

He reaches out his hand, sliding it along the leather of the seat, palm up. An offering.

A beat.

“C’mon, man, don’t leave me hangin’ here.” Dean wiggles his fingers. Cas smiles at him, that soft smile that Dean had seen too many times before he understood what it meant. Cas slides his hand into Dean’s, their fingers interlacing. The warm flutter in Dean’s chest settles down into something that’s in time with the thrum of Baby’s engine.

“Me too, Cas,” he says. “I—I don’t know how it took me so long to realize. I guess things are just a little clearer up here, a little easier to say. But, me too.”

He lifts their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Cas’s hand.

“Dean.”

The word is a blessing and a benediction, forgiveness and promise.

“We’ve got time now, too, huh?”

“We have forever.”

“Good. We’re gonna need it.”

He presses down on the accelerator and feels as if he is flying.

Some time later, his hand still warm in Cas’s, Cas looks at him.

“It’s almost time.”

“I was wondering when it would be. I’ve missed him.”

“Me too. I—I have to go. To make preparations for him.”

“Alright.” He smiles at Cas. “This isn’t goodbye.”

“There aren’t any more goodbyes.”

“Make sure he finds me, yeah? It’s a little disorienting, at first.”

“I doubt he will need my help.” Cas smiles that soft, loving smile. He lifts their joined hands and kisses the back of Dean’s hand, just as Dean had kissed his earlier. A jolt of want shoots through Dean, surprising him. Something in Cas’s smile turns a bit wicked. “We have time for that, too. Later.”

“Yeah, okay. Good.” The words are perhaps the least suave thing Dean’s ever said, but they’re true. And here, that feels like enough.

“I’ll see you later, Dean.”

“See you soon, Cas.”

When he arrives to the bridge, he knows that it is time. Time, now, for their forever.


End file.
